tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Eighth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Eighth Camp is the newest camp from Nalyd Renrut! Contestants Team Girls #Angela - The Quiet One - Fanny #Nalyd - The Accident-Prone Strategist - Nalyd Renrut #Ravioli - The Not-Really-Evil-But-Kinda-Depressing Twin Pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Sam - The Sassy Girl - TDA ROCKS #Sunshine - Everyone's Favorite Ravioli Pixie - Sunshineandravioli Team Eight #Derek - The Class Nerd - TDA ROCKS #Frosti - The Heavy Eater - higgnkfe #Inola Black Bear- The Rebel- UltimateTORINOR #"Tyrant" - The Self-Proclaimed Ruler - Koops #Webly- The Nice Strategist- Webly Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale #Fluffy - The Psycopath - Reddude #Joe - The Demon - Koops #Kim- The Crazy Psychopath- Webly #Porthus- The One Bound By Honor- UltimateTORINOR Eliminated #Shield - He is good at anything except losing-124oeo - Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale - 4 Total Votes #Joseph - The Lazy Antagonist - higgnkfe - Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale - 4 Total Votes #Micheal - The Evil Boy - Christinahorst.2018 - Team Eight - 5 Total Votes #Masterpiece - A Drawing Master-124oeo - Team Eight - 4 Total Votes #Isabella - The Beautiful Girl - Christinahorst.2018 - Team Girls, then Team Eight - 5 Total Votes #Fanny - The Arch Villain - Fanny - Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale - 2 Total Votes #Manic - The Slight Scaredy Cat - Reddude - Team Eight, then Team Girls - 0 Total Votes #Kathie - Nalyd's Biggest Fan - Nalyd Renrut - Team Girls - 5 Total Votes Elimination Table Day One Chat Chris: Hello everyone and welcome to... NALYD RENRUT'S EIGHTH CAMP! This is gonna be an epic one! Nalyd: *is holding Ravioli's hand* It's epic we get to compete together again. :) Kathie: *jumps out of Nalyd's hoodie* :D Nalyd: *screams* Fluffy: Yop! Manic: *steps catiously* hi Frosti: Where be the food at? Porthus: *Smiles warmly* Greetings to all fellow competitors. Joe: Where am I? Derek: Hello, my name is Derek! I guess you guys are super friendly. Inola: *Smirks slightly* Not so much... Shield:I know everything! Joe: Even how to kill yourself? Shield:Not that much! Porthus: *Shakes his head* "Distasteful..." Masterpiece:*builds sculpture* Angela: *doesn't say anything* Fanny: *is analyzing the contestants* Derek: *packs things up* Man, I feel excited for this competition. Ravioli: *stares at Kathie, whispers to Nalyd* I thought you issued a restraining order against her... Sunshine: *jumps out of Ravioli's hair (XDD)* Hi everyone! I be back!!! Tyrant: I'm ready to win money! Porthus: "As long as you win it honorably, I have no objections!" Nalyd: I did, thats why I'm scared o.o Kathie: My Renny and I are going to have such an amazing time together! :D Nalyd: You do get that I'm dating Ravioli right? >.< Kathie: ... Who? o.O Sam: *walk by* Wow, I am calling my peers cause I am sure to play this game hard. Inola: *Cracks her knuckles* "You aren't the only one." Ravioli: Me, stalker-chick... Sunshine: *discreetly slips Kathie business card* You should join the National Stalkers guild. The chick who runs it is a master. (XD) Kim: I love the smell of a new season and all new kinds of B.O.! Webly: A new season has a smell? Derek: Did you know that I am the official Math club leader of my school. :) Fluffy: *walks up to Nalyd* forget you suckers, he's mine *forgets about aras* Kim: FLUFFY! IS THAT YOU? Kathie: I'm not a stalker, I'm just Nalyd's biggest fan. I even have his CD. *sings* Can I borrow a feeling? Can you spare me a jar of love? Hurtin' hearts need some healin'! Take my hand with your glove of love. Nalyd: Look, Kathie, Ravioli's my girlfriend. I like her, see? *hugs Ravioli* Are you okay? You feel really cold. *one awkward pause lately* Wait, you're always cold, never mind *whistles nonchalantly* (XD) Manic: Salutations Nalyd. Joseph: This is a bit akward... Fanny: Hello, Porthus. You seem like a worthy competitor. Porthus: *Salutes* "And a honorable one at that." Fanny: Um, yes. Inola: *Shakes her head* Micheal: Prepare to lose! Isabella: I love you all! *hugs Micheal* Micheal: GET THIS CHICK OFF OF ME! (Conf.) Ravioli: ...Nalyd has a CD...?! *facepalm* Porthus: *Glances at Isabella* "Milady, I wish you the best of luck in this contest." Sunshine: *stares at Porthus* YOU SPEAK BIG WORDS. O_O Isabella: (CONF: Do you want to know why I wrapped my arms around Micheal? I have a crush on him! I hope he knows it!) Micheal: (CONF: Isabella's.....going......down.....first!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Manic: Hi Sunshine! *protects face* you're safe... right? O_o Sunshine: Ravi made me get a rabies shot before I came here, so I should be :D Frosti: Hey Nalyd, nice to meet you. Me Frosti! Masterpiece:I need to wash this ketchup Manic: Good! Hi! :D Sunshine: Hi! :D *grabs Manic's hand and shouts to rest of camp* LOOK GUYS! MANIC AND I ARE BESTEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!! (XD) Manic: Awesome! (co0nf) I already have a best friend that is the safest person ever! (XD) Angela: (CONF) I want a friend Sassy: Team Girls, FTW. :) Derek: hello, Mania. Aww, too bad. Ieam Eight, is so winning. Sunshine: *randomly appears in the confessional with Manic, ties them together with a jumprope, grins creepily* Best friends forever... (XD) Team Girls Chat (1) Nalyd: This isn't funny. Ravioli: I beg to differ. (XD) Isabella: *cries* Kathie: Listen, Nalyd, I'm willing to forgive you for being mean to me earlier, but only if you kiss me. ^_^ Nalyd: *holds up restraining order* Kathie: *sulks away* Sunshine: *does upside-down yoga poses* Sam: I guess I can work with you people. ^.^ Nalyd: This is gonna be the best team ever! Except Kathie and Sunshine, but other than that this should be epic. Isabella: *cries harder* Sunshine: *hides in corner with Kathie, giving Nalyd puppy dog eyes* Whyyyy Nalyyyyd D: Isabella: I just wish I could switch teams with someone on Team Eight. Nalyd: Ask Chris at the challenge. And I'm just kidding, Sunshine, you know you're epic! ^_^ Isabella: :) Sunshine: HE THINKS I'M EPIC :D *skips around camp* Ravioli: You've created a monster... Nalyd: At least when she's happy she'll vote with us. And I'm gonna have to be nice to Kathie to get her to vote with us too, alright? Ravioli: ...you're still mad at me for beating you last season, aren't you? (XD) Nalyd: Not mad, kinda scared... (XD) But I figure if I do something nice for her before each vote she'll vote with us. Would you be okay if I gave her a hug or something? Ravioli: *through clenched teeth* It. Would. Be. Just. FINE. *storms off* (Conf.) Ravioli: *imitating Nalyd* Oh, Ravi, would you mind if I totally encouraged my creepy stalker fangirl? *regular voice* OF COURSE IT'S NOT OKAY, YOU JERK!!! Nalyd: *following Ravioli* Come on, Ravioli, I have to do whats best for us in the game! With Kathie's vote, you me and Sunshine would have the majority of the votes locked up. You know you're the only girl for me! Nanny Renrut: *watching* Who else would want him? >.< Nalyd: *following Ravioli* Don't you wanna go to the final two again? Ravioli: *shouts back* I don't care!!! I only join these things because of you!!! Sunshine: *skips past them* EEEPPPIIICCC :D (LOL) Nalyd: If you aren't okay with it, just say so and I won't be nice to her! *sighs, stops following Ravioli, glares at Sunshine* It worries me that you're the sanest girl I know. Isabella: (CONF: I can't wait 'till the challenge! :D) Sunshine: That's... worrisome. *waves to Ravioli* HI RAVI!!! (You know things are bad when Sunshine aknowledges it XD) Nalyd: Sunshine, you're her sister, do you think you could talk to her? (CONF) Nalyd: I cant believe I just asked Sunshine for help. (XD) Isabella: *starts writing a message* (CONF: Micheal is going to be so in love with me! :)) Team Eight Chat (1) Derek: Let's do this! Frosti: Why are we team 8? Inola: "Who knows?" Manic: Im against my bestest friend forever! D: (XD I really shoulda waited to get a bestest friend forever XDDDD) Micheal: I'll tell you why, you losers! There are 8 people on this team! Frosti: Yes Michael. You be right! Micheal: Shut up! Inola: *Glares at Michael* "Simmer down, boy." Masterpiece:we need to win this! Frosti: YES!! *pulls hotdog out of pants* Inola: *Winces* "What did I sign up for?" Manic: (conf) I know! Ill ask chris to switch with a team girls member at the challenge! :D (Isabella, im looking at u XD) Micheal: This is stupid! Inola: *Glares with renewed anger at Michael* "What did I tell you last time you talked?" Micheal: *pushes Inola* Frosti: Yo man just back off. *punches Micheal* Inola: "You would dare push the leader of a Cherokee Indian tribe?" *Hisses through her teeth* Manic: Can't we all get along? :( Inola: *Looks at Frosti* "I can fight my own battles..." Manic: *throws a safe plastic message in a bottle into the river that flows to Sunshine's camp that just say "Hi. :P" XD* Inola: *Cracks her neck and glares viciously at Michael* "Which reminds me..." Micheal: Oh no. *runs off, screaming* Inola: *Leaps for Michael, a snarl on her face* Micheal: *runs faster* Inola: *Tackles Michael, sending them both to the ground* Manic: *breaks up Inola and Michael* strop it both of you! We're a team and we can't have you guys arguing! *drops them both and runs away, worried for what the two would do to him if the caught him* Inola: *Glares at Michael threateningly* "You will not talk again, unless I s''ay so''. Is that understood?" Micheal: You can't tell me what to do! Inola: *Holds Michael down with her foot* "Is that so?" Micheal: >:P Manic: *handscuffs michael and inola* you guys have to stay like this until u get along! *runs off again* Inola: *Closes her eyes wearily* "This is not happening..." Micheal: *tries to run over to Manic* Inola: *Glances at Michael* "Temporary truce until we get the key back from Manic?" Manic: (conf) I had to do something. :/ Manic: *buries key in secret location* *sighs* its for their own good... Inola: *Looks at Manic* "In this case, something was the worst thing you could've done...Where's the key?" Micheal: Yeah! Manic: *looks down at his red 'X' he painted where it was* (conf) I need to think plans more thoroughly (out) If you guys can dig it up, it's all yours. Micheal: *finds shovels* Inola: *While digging* "Once I'm free, Manic is going to suffer from the worst curse I've given out in a long time..." Micheal: *keeps digging* Inola: *Still digging* "Of course, that's after I make sure that you remain mute for as long as I choose." Manic: *locks himself in confessional* I feel bad for the wood that is about to be shattered by Inola..... And me! D: Inola: *Holds up the coveted key* "Finally found it..." Inola: *Unlocks the handcuffs and begins to slowly walk over to the confessional* Webly: (CONF) The number 3 is so much cooler than stupid eight. Inola: (CONF): *Wearily leans her head against the wall* "I hate my team..." Tyrant: (CONF) This team sucks. Period. Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (1) Joseph: I think our team name is pretty funny Porthus: *nods* "I concur." Fluffy: Our team name speaks the truth! (XD) Shield:We can win guys!!! Porthus: "Even if we don't, we will still have our honor..." Fluffy: *whistles* Porthus: "If we are to be victorious in this game, we must have a plan! Any suggestions?" Fluffy: How about we be all epic like ICIRRRRH and get second a lot? >:D Porthus: "We must give our all every challenge! Our efforts must not be wasted!" Porthus: *Glances around* "Teammates?" Fluffy: Our group seems to be antisocial! :O *squeezes Porthus* We are teh dynamic duo! Porthus: *Smiles* "Quite right." Fluffy: Why is it called Nalyd Renrut's camp when it's not Nalyd hosting? XD Porthus: *Considers the question for a moment* "Most likely to honor the tradition." Fluffy: You know, for as cute as a guy can appeal to girl with a boyfriend, your hot. :3 Porthus: *Bows majestically* "I'm honored you think so, Milady." Kim: OH MY GOSH! FLUFFY? *hug attacks Fluffy* Fluffy: Hi! :D Joe: *walks over to Fanny* I think we're the only two sane people on this team; you wanna make an alliance? Challenge One Chris: Good morning everyone and welcome to your first challenge. Before the challenge, I understand two people want to switch teams. Manic, you're on Team Girls, Isabella you're on Team Eight. Now, for today's challenge, you'll all be jumping off a cliff into the lake, 20,000 meters below! Go change into your bathing suits. Nalyd: *goes into guys' cabin, changes into gray bathing suit, returns* Kathie: *goes to girls' cabin, changes into a bikini that matches Nalyd's hoodie, returns* (XD) Joe: *changes into bathing suit* Tyrant: *changes into a golden speedo* Porthus: *Changes into dark blue bathing suit* Inola: *Changes into white bikini* Chris: *looks at Tyrant* Dude, nobody looks good in a speedo. Its scientifically impossible. (XD) Chris: Alright, the others can change when they're ready to play. Time to jump! Kathie: *standing on edge* Wow, sure is a long way down... Nalyd: *whistles nonchalantly... pushes Kathie* Kathie: Oh no you don't! *grabs Nalyd's wrist, falls* Nalyd: *is dragged off cliff with her, into water* AAAAAH! Chris: Nalyd and Kathie have jumped for Team Girls! Porthus: "Nothing shall stop me!" *Jumps boldly into the water* Inola: *Shrugs* "Whatever..." *Jumps* Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd and Kathie | Team Eight: Inola | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus Nalyd: *sits on shore, waiting for more people to get back to shore* Isabella: *jumps* Derek: *changes into bathing suit* Derek: *jumps* CANONBALL!! Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, and Kathie | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, and Derek | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus Sam: *changes into a sexy bathing suit* Well, this is where I jump. GERONIMO! *jumps* Micheal: *changes into bathing suit* *jumps* Nalyd: Woo! Way to go Sam! Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, Kathie, Sam | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, Derek, Michael | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus Isabella: ^.^ Yay... Derek: We are so winning this challenge. :) Frosti: *Changes into yellow bathing suit* This isn't to bad. *jumps* HOT DOGS! Manic: *in his midnight blue scuba suit* here goes nothing! *jumps off and screams like a girl* ahhhhh1!111111111111111111111111 Fluffy: *in her white bikini* bomboiage! *jumps* woohooo!!!!!!!!! Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Manic | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, Derek, Michael, Frosti | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus, Fluffy Nalyd: *stands at shore, cheering his team on* Sam: Let's go team we might be able to beat Team Nalyd is Pale. :p Derek: OMG, we are so close to victory. I'm rooting for the last three on our team. Fluffy: Hey! Our team is- Aw, what the heck, our team sucks. :( Joe: *jumps* Tyrant: *jumps* Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Manic | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, Derek, Michael, Frosti, Tyrant | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus, Fluffy, Joe Chris: If Masterpiece and Webly jump, Team Eight wins! Webly: Sorry, I'm late! *jumps and hits head on side of cliff while falling* YAHH! Kim: *jumps off cliff* WEEE! I LOVE JUMPING OFF CLIFFS! *lands in water* AGAIN! AGAIN! Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Manic | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, Derek, Michael, Frosti, Tyrant, Webly | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus, Fluffy, Joe, Kim Chris: Looks like its all up to Masterpiece! Sunshine: *stares over edge of cliff* I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE! XD Ravioli: Just jump... Sunshine: *whiny voice* I don't wannaaa... Ravioli: *shoves her off the cliff* Sunshine: *screams while falling* If I don't live tell Duncan I'll always love him and that my ghost will stalk him foreveeee- *splash* OMG I CAN'T SWIM!!! Ravioli: *shouts to her from top of cliff* You're in the shallow end of the lake and you're wearing a floatie. Sunshine: ...I totally knew that. >.> Ravioli: *rolls eyes, dives off cliff* (I missed RPing as Sunshine so much... XD) Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Manic, Sunshine, Ravioli | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, Derek, Michael, Frosti, Tyrant, Webly | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus, Fluffy, Joe, Kim Chris: It's gonna be down to Team Girls and Team Eight... Fanny: Easy! *jumps off cliff* Wait. I forgot. I can't swim. Angela: *looks over cliff and slips* *is hanging onto cliff* *falls* *is falling emotionlessly* Chris: Team Girls wins! Team Eight comes in second, so Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale will have to vote! First Vote (Team Nalyd is Really (Times Four) Pale) Chris: Time to vote! Fluffy: Joseph Fanny: Obviously, Porthus should go, but at least he jumped off. So I vote Shield. Joe: I vote for Shield. Porthus: "It would seem that Shield is our first casualty of this war. Forgive me." Joseph: Hey, what did I do? I vote for Shield. Chris: Shield, we hardly knew ye! (No Changing Votes) Day Two Chat Team Girls Chat (2) Nalyd: Morning ladies and Manic. Kathie: *is right next to Nalyd* Hi. Manic: Morining. :) Angela: *waves to Nalyd* Sam: I'm glad we won last challenge. :) Nalyd: *notices Angela wave, smiles* Well, as long as we don't end up as the last place team, we'll be okay. Sunshine: *tacklehugs Manic* BEST FRIEND :D Ravioli: *walks over to Nalyd, stares at Katie for a few seconds, shoves Kathie away and sits next to Nalyd* (XD) Nalyd: Hey, Ravi. How are you? *puts arm around her* (Aw, they're getting along :D) Ravioli: Eh, pretty good. (Aww :D I give 'em five more minutes before the drama breaks out again... XD) Nalyd: Good. Sorry about yesterday. We cool? (Drama in three... two... one... XD) Manic: Hi sunshine. :) Ravioli: *forces grin* Yeah, sure... totally... we're cool. Totally and completely cool. *slight eyetwitch* (Ravioli's snapped! It was only a matter of time! XD) Nalyd: Good to hear. Alright, team, huddle up, time for an inspirational speech. Kathie: YAY! :D Nalyd: Let's win! Kathie: Is that all? Nalyd: *nods* Kathie: ... EEE! :D Sam: Okay.... let's not get overjoyed I bet we can get Team Nalyd back in elimination again. :) Sunshine: YEAH!!! *lifts Manic over her shoulders XD* TEAM GIRLS FOR THE WIN!!! *foams at mouth* ...huh, I thought I got a rabies shot... o.O Ravioli: *facepalm* Angela: *says nothing, although looks disgusted* Nalyd: No, remember Sunshine? You started screaming and kicked the shot and it flew in the air and landed in my arm. >.< Kathie: Aw, that's adorable :D Angela: *facedesk many times* Team Eight Chat (2) Webly: *wakes up* (CONF) Do I think I'm going to make an alliance today? I don't really know! Inola: *Walks off into the forest* Derek: Morning, guys. I am so tired. D: Webly: Not a morning person, huh? Derek: Not really, Webly. When is Chris gonna announce the challenge so we can win and get this over with? >.< Inola: *Sitting in a tree* "Confident much?" Webly: Inola, what are you doing randomly in a tree? Inola: *Leans back and closes her eyes* "This is where I'm home..." Webly: Oh...a little strange though. Derek: Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Tell me when Chris comes. Derek: I'm back from the bathroon, Oh you kidding finally Chris announces our challenge. :) Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (2) Fluffy: *sigh* we lost a member. :( Porthus: "Honor demands that we continue our struggle, Milady, no matter how dire the situation!" Fanny: What the heck? Porthus: *Looks at Fanny* "I sense that you dislike me...for some reason..." Fluffy: *looks blankly at Porthus, then Fanny* Porthus: *Inspects Fanny for a moment before turning away* "Quite strange." Kim: Fluffster I have a great idea, we should make like an allipance! (XD, grammar mistake on purpose) Fanny: And I sense that you dislike me, so this means we should create an alliance. As my cousin said, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Kim: I don't really know what that means...but you can join! (XD) Porthus: *Shakes his head slowly* "I'm afraid that I must refuse, teammates. Alliances in this war are dishonorable. No, in this, you must rely on skill alone..." Fanny: Okay, whatever weirdo. Joseph: I will join if thats cool with you guys. Fanny: Okay one, I asked Porthus. Two, we're just gonna boot you off next elimination Joseph, so why create an alliance? Joseph: What is wrong with me? I say we vote off Joe next! What did i ever due to you? Challenge Two Chris: I need three volunteers from each team. Nalyd: I'll go! For all you ladies. *winks* Angela: *raises hand* Derek: I'll go for you guys. :3 Porthus: "I shall volunteer!" Manic: i'll go! :P Fanny: Shall? Joseph: *raises hand* I'll prove my worth! Porthus: *Claps Joseph on the shoulder and smiles warmly* "That's the spirit!" Fanny: Why were you staring at me when you said that? Chris: Nalyd, Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus, and Joseph for Team Pale, and nobody yet for Team Eight. (CONF)Joseph: So, Fanny for some crazy reason really doesn't like me. If I stay past this challenge, I need to get my villain butt into antagonzing! Yes, I procrasinate. Do you have a problem with that? Derek: I'll go for Team Eight. :) Chris: Nalyd, Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus, and Joseph for Team Pale, and Derek for Team Eight. Frosti: Me guess I can go for team Eight. THIRD PERSON! Chris: Nalyd, Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus and Joseph for Team Pale, and Derek and Frosti for Team Eight. Webly: I'll go for my team! Chris: Nalyd, Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus and Joseph for Team Pale, and Webly, Derek and Frosti for Team Eight. Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale needs one more person. Kim: I'll go!!!! Inola: *Still sitting in "her" tree* "So...is this going to happen?" Chris: Nalyd, Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus, Kim, and Joseph for Team Pale, and Webly, Derek and Frosti for Team Eight. *hands everyone a red rubber ball* Today's challenge is dodgeball! You get hit, you're out. THE WAY THIS CHALLENGE WORKS: You throw the ball, and who you threw it at decides if it hit or not. You can't automatically hit people. Godplayers will be kicked out of the challenge. Go! Nalyd: *throws ball at Porthus* Manic: *throws ball at Webly* :P Derek: *throws ball at Porthus* Joseph: *throws ball at Frosti* Frosti: *throws ball at Nalyd* Chris: Frosti and Nalyd are out. (A ball was thrown at Frosti and she didn't dodge.) Contestants left: Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus, Kim, and Joseph for Team Pale! Webly, and Derek for Team Eight! Frosti: I AM A DUDE!!! YAH!!! Derek: *throws ball at Manic* Joseph: *thorws ball at Angela* Porthus: *Narrowly dodges both balls* "I'm afraid you've awoken the spirit of a warrior.." *Throws ball at Derek* Manic: *catches ball* I think Derek's out by rules of the game... Porthus: *Glances around* "Teammates! How do you fare?" Manic: *Wagers all his strength and throws ball at Porthus* Porthus: *Barely gets his hands up in time, however, he is still hit and falls to the ground in defeat* "Teammates...go on...without me..." Porthus: *Looks up at Manic* "Nice throw...by the way..." Manic: *picks up his ball* Youre not so bad yourself ;) Porthus: *Nods warmly* "Thank you, kind Manic." *Glances towards his still-surviving teammates* "I would do you both a disservice if I did not tell you to watch out for this one." *Retreats* Manic: *aims his ball and easily throws his ball at Kim* Webly: *throws ball at Kim* Kim: *gets hit* Angela: *dodges Joseph's throw* *is holding onto ball* Joseph: *picks up ball* I'm scared... Webly: *throws ball hard at Angela* Ha! Angela: *falls over* *holds up dodgeball* *smirks at him* Fanny: I think that smirk meant you're out. Manic: *hurls ball at Webly* aha! >:D Webly: *gets hit while throwing a ball at Joseph* NO!!!!! Manic: *turns to Joseph, picks up one of the fallen's ball* I've got nothing to lose. :P *gives all his power and hurls ball at Joseph* Contestants left: Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Joseph for Team Pale! Derek for Team Eight! (WHOEVER PLAYED AS CHRIS, STOP) Derek: *throws ball at Joseph* Angela: *hits Derek* *waves bye* Derek *catches ball* Derek: Looks like you're out, Angelena! :) Derek: *distracts Manic and throws ball hard and quickly at Manic's head* Inola: *''Still'' sitting in her tree* "Things are...heating up..." Joseph: *doges one, dodges another, then is smacked in the face* (Red: catching a ball doesnt count Derek, cause Manic caught Derek's ball once, and Derek is still in...) Manic: *tries to dodge Derek's ball, but fails and is lsammed in the head* Gah! D: Derek: Yes! Just one chance to prove my might *blinds Angela with his braces reflection* Joseph: Team, I did the best I could. If we lose, remember that I was the top preformer of our team today! Porthus: *Nods at him* "You've earned my respect, teammate. I only wish that'' I'' was able to mirror your efforts." Inola: *Looks at the remaining players from her perch* "Well?" Derek: *hides to the glass wall* (Ult: Where exactly are you going with this?) Derek: *throws the ball at Angla's leg* Angela: *jumps* *is still hit* *walks away quietly* Manic: Teal Eight won. :( Contestants left: Derek for Team Eight! Chris: Team Pale, in last place will be going to elimination again! Second Vote (Team Nalyd is Really (Times Four) Pale) Chris: Time to vote! Fluffy: I vote for Joseph Kim: Joseph! Fanny: Joseph, dude I warned you. Plus, you lost the challenge for us. I won't miss you. Joseph: Yo, I did the best in the challenge for our team! *votes Joe* Y'all are mean... Porthus: "I must be fair. I will vote for Joe. I fear it will not make much difference in the end..." Chris: Joseph, time to go. Day Three Chat Team Girls Chat (3) Nalyd: Morning ladies. *to Ravioli* And how's my favorite lady? (CONF) Kathie: We're on a role with challenge wins! We gotta beat Team Eight though, they're ahead in people. Manic: He girls and Nalyd. :) Sam: We did good! I think we can at least get Team Eight vs Team Girls in the merge. ^.^ Sam: I barely think Team Nalyd can win a challenge now. :| Kathie: *steals Nalyd's socks* Manic: Yeah. They need to step it up. :S Nalyd: Yeah, let's keep winning though. Angela: *is listening to everyone, nodding* Ravioli: *eyes Kathie fleeing with Nalyd's socks but says nothing* Sunshine: *appears out of nowhere* HI EVERYONE! *runs around camp giving everyone a hug, approaches Ravioli to give hug but backs off upon recieving glare, tacklehugs Manic* HI BEST FRIEND :D (Conf.) Sunshine: I actually don't know that guy's name, but oh wello. *shrugs* (LOL only Sunshine. XD) Manic: Hi =D Sunshine: *sparkly eyes* I can has piggyback ride? :D Manic: sure? O.o; (CONF) Nalyd: Sunshine and Manic's friendship can be beneficial to me. Nalyd: Ravi, Sunshine, Manic, can I see you three? Kathie: Can I come? :D Nalyd: *looks at Ravioli, back at Kathie* No Kathie: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Manic: *walks to Nalkyd* Yeah? :) Nalyd: Well, I was thinking, since the four of us are all *shudders* great friends, we could all team up. What say you? Manic: Sure? O.o; Nalyd: Excellent! Manic, I knew we'd be fast friends. Angela: *is just sitting there* *begins to say something, then decides not to* Sunshine: Of course, Nalyd! After all, you're totally my SFF! Square Friend Forever! (XD) Ravioli: ..... *stifles laugh* (XDD) Nalyd: *smiles awkwardly* Great... (CONF) Nalyd: This couldn't be going better for me! I'm so wining this game. Team Eight Chat (3) Tyrant: Wake up, worms! Inola: *Throws a tree branch in his general direction* "Shut...it..." Derek: We won!, We won!, We won! :D Derek: Are you guys ready to win the next challenge? ^_^ Webly: (CONF) Do I feel bad that are team won like by cheating? Yes! Do I want an alliance with someone soon? Yes! Is my underwear in a bunch? Ye...I'd rather not answer that question. Derek: (CONF) Wow, my first confession! So, my third day here is great! I hink we might be able to win several challenges. I really don't wanna vote any of my teammates off. :( Inola: (Confessional) "Who do I want to vote off if we lose? *Shrugs* "It's going to be tough to decide who I hate the most..." Frosti: Hello my teammates! Hows life? Derek: Life is okay for me! How bout you, Inola? ^.^ Inola: *Shrugs* "Why...do you care?" Webly: (CONF) If our team loses, it'll be a hard vote. Only because every person on this team is so dang annoying! Isabella: *pushes Inola* Inola: *Glares dangerously at Isabella* "What was...that...for?" Isabella: Sorry, it's just that.... (CONF: Oh no....) Inola: *Towers over Isabella* "It's just what?" Frosti: Whoa you two, calm it down. Webly: Inola, may I talk to you in private? Inola: *Shrugs and walks over* "...Fine." Webly: I see you hate everyone on our team and so do I. Everyone on this team is pretty much nutjobs and I was thinking if we both hate EVERY single person on the team, we should make an alliance. So what do you say? Inola: *Nods after a slight moment of contemplation* "You've got yourself a partner..." Webly: Great! (CONF) Finally a person that's close to normal. Inola: *Walks away without another word* Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (3) Joe: (CONF) Those jerks are so dead for trying to vote me off. Fluffy: Hi guys! :D Joe: This team is falling apart. We need to start winning. Porthus: *Looks at Joe pointedly* "I'm sure everyone is trying the best they can." Joe: We're gonna have to try harder then. Fluffy: *Obliviously* Oh comew one guys! So we have like, 5 ppl, so what? We can win because, we've got friendship! :D Porthus: *Folds his arms* "And we have strength and honor." Joe: Yeah, we totally got that. *sarcastically* Kim: I know right? *hugs everyone* (XD) Porthus: (Confessional) *Sighs* "This losing streak of ours does not bode well for us. Despite everything that works in our favor, we still might be destroyed in the end. It is ''the nature of war, after all." *Smiles determinedly* "Even if that's the case, I know we won't go down without a fight! Honor demands nothing less, after all." Fanny: *to Joe* And who made you leader of our team? You've been quiet since day one so shut your mouth! Joe: Like I care what you have to say, Fannykins! Porthus: *Puts a restraining hand on both Fanny and Joe's shoulders* "Peace, comrades, ''peace! We gain nothing from senseless fighting." Fluffy: (Confessional) I really wish my team could be a little more stable. Look it! I'm the crazy girl and I'm talking about being stable! Fanny and Joe won't stop arguing, and Porthus just gets in the middle. Then there's Kim who's silent all the time! No wonder we're losing! Porthus: (Confessional) *Sighs* "I do not like what I see over the horizon..." Kim: Fluffy, I agree with you. When I was on top of your confessional...I heard exactly what you say! And I got a little angry you said I'm QUIET! CAUSE I LIKE TO BE LOUD! But this time needs to be more smable I think too! (XD for stable purposely mispelled) Porthus: *Looks at her* "Milady, why exactly were you on top of the Confessional?" Fluffy: *Is on Porthus's head eating popcorn* This is getting good! Porthus: *Looks at Fanny and Joe, who don't exactly look to be on friendly terms with one another* "Very true, Milady." Fluffy: (Confessional) I hardly ever see Aras anymore, so I might as well not bound myself to him. So... I'm sorry Aras, but if you are watching this, we have to break up. I can't commit to a relationship. *Blows kiss to camera* Cya around! PS: Did I mention Porthus is... *giggles* Kim: I was only on the confessional because I was chasing a naughty squirrel, Porthus. Porthus: "I see..." Challenge Three Chris: We need five people from each team. Nalyd: I'll go, ladies. Kathie: Me too! :D Tyrant: I refuse to take part in this. Joe: I'll do it, because I feel like it. Fluffy: *to her team* all of us have to go. Manic: Ill go. Derek: I'll volunteer. Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic | Team Eight - Derek | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Joe: Wow, the entire team has to do this! That's how bad we suck? Fluffy: *sighs* Angela: *volunteers* Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic, Angela | Team Eight - Derek | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Webly: I'll participate! Frosti: I'll do it. Porthus: *Lays a comforting hand on Fluffy's shoulder* "Don't you worry, Milady. I feel confident in our abilities to overcome this adversity." Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic, Angela | Team Eight - Derek, Webly, Frosti | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Chris: We need one more Girl and two more Eights. Sunshine: *waves hand frantically* OMG pick meee!!! Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic, Angela, Sunshine | Team Eight - Derek, Webly, Frosti | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Sam: Sure, I'll volunteer I am ready to win! ^_^ Chris: actually, we need two Eights. Chris: Come on, Team Eight. You have five people not in yet, we just need two. Frosti: If I could, I would triplicate myself for my team. Chris: Alright, we've been waiting too long. Team Eight loses by default. Third Vote (Team Eight) Chris: Well, let's see who gets the boot for the team's loss. Derek: I vote Micheal off, he didfn't help the team. Webly: I vote Michael, annoying as heck. frosti: I vote Michael, annoying then quiet. Masterpiece:la la la la la *votes Michael* Inola: "Michael...is gone..." Chris: Well, Michael, time to go! Day Four Chat Team Girls Chat (4) (CONF) Nalyd: We're the only team note to lose yet. We could lose soon, so it's a good thing I got an alliance. (Conf.) Ravioli: I wonder if I should tell Nalyd that Kathie stole his toothbrush again... nah, he'll figure it out... (Conf.) Sunshine: I love our team!!! We've got Nalyd who totally loves me, my sister who totally loves me, my BFF who's name I still don't remember, and then those other people who I've never really talked to, but I'm sure they love me! YAY! (CONF) Kathie: *brushes teeth with Nalyd's toothbrush* :D (CONF) Nalyd: *smells breath* O.O *gags from smell of his own breath* Darn it, Kathie! I knew it was a bad idea to eat onions i found on the ground for dinner. Nalyd: *approaches Ravi* Sup? Ravioli: *offers breath mint* (XD) Nalyd: *awkwardly accepts* (XD) Ravioli: *hands spare toothbrush* I had a feeling you'd have stuff go missing with Kathie around, so I made sure to pack a spare. (XD) Nalyd: *takes toothbrush, smiles* You're the best. Kathie: *tackles Nalyd* MINE! *runs away* Team Eight Chat (4) Frosti: Michael is gone. Inola: *Smirks* "He deserved it..." Inola: (Confessional) "I think we're the first team in reality show history to lose by default." *Closes her eyes wearily* "That...doesn't feel good..." Webly: (CONF) The last challenge sucked...we lost but I really didn't care because it's one less retard to vote off. Frosti: Hey, Inola, Webly. We need an alliance so that we can rule our team. Plus, I will give you each a slice of pizza. Frosti: Okay. Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (4) Porthus: *Smiles* "Teammates, rejoice, for we were victorious!" Fluffy: Yay! (conf) I still think Porthus is really cute. <3 Now, I was able to win over Aras by kissing him in a bush..... :P Fanny: (CONF) So I overcome a few problems. Joe doesn't do anything, Porthus is in my way, and now Fluffy is crushing on him? I need to get those three out. And the only way for that to happen is to create an alliance. (Red: Fanny doesnt know Fluffy likes Porthus -_-')' (Koops: I was doing stuff and completely forgot after I finished. Sorry.) Challenge Four Chris: We need five people from each team. All of Team Pale is going. Nalyd: I'll go. Kathie: Me too! Manic: Me I guess. Angela: *volunteers* Inola: *Shrugs* "...Fine." Derek: I'll go. Sam: I'll go too. ^_^ Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic, Angela, Sam | Team Eight - Inola, Derek | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Chris: Team Eight needs 3 people. Frosti: I'll go!!! Inola: *Glances at the other teams* "The three of us could easily win..." Webly: I'll go! Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic, Angela, Sam | Team Eight - Inola, Derek, Frosti, Webly | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Chris: Team Eight.. Seriously? -_- You've made us wait too long AGAIN. Fourth Vote (Team Eight) Chris: Once again, Team Eight, with 7 people, you failed to get 5 to be in the challenge. Webly: I vote Masterpiece, he's ruining the teams potential of winning! Tyrant: I vote Masterpiece. Inola: *Glares at nothing* "Isabella..." Frosti: Begone with you Masterpeice! Derek: I vote Masterpiece off, Sorry.. I'm late. xD Chris: I guess you could say Masterpiece's performance on the show wasn't a work of art... Day Five Chat Team Girls Chat (5) Nalyd: Wow, girls, we're on fire! Kathie: *points to Nalyd, who's hoodie is on fire* Nalyd: *runs around screaming* (CONF) Kathie: It was a bad choice of words on his part. Ravioli: *without looking up* Stop, drop, and roll, Nalyd. Sunshine: I always thought it was roll, stop, and do the Duncan o_O Ravioli: ... Actually, that explains a lot. Angela: *stifles out a small laugh* Nalyd: *stops, drops, rolls* Thanks Ravi. What would I do without you? Kathie: *runs in, sprays Nalyd with a fire extinguisher* ARE YOU OKAY?! Nalyd: I'm fine. Kathie: Oh no! He can't breath. Nalyd: *breaths loudly* I can breath fine. Kathie: *tackles Nalyd* He needs mouth to mouth! *is shot by tranquilizer darts, passes out* (CONF) Nalyd: What just happened?! Ravioli: ...is it bad that I'm actually kind of happy she got tranquilized? Sunshine: *screams and runs in circles, trips over a log* Nalyd: *ties Kathie to a tree* Okay, I think she's gonna be- Kathie: *wakes up, rips through rope, tacklehugs Nalyd* Ravioli: *calmly pepper-sprays Kathie* Sunshine: Pepper sprays sounds delicious! *sprays in face* AAAAH!!! I WAS WRONG! I WAS TERRIBLY WRONG! *continues running in circles screaming* (Fail. XD) Kathie: AAAAAAAAAAAH! My eyes! *grabs pepper spray, sprays Nalyd* Oops Nalyd: AAAAAAAAAAAH! It burns! *runs in circles, collides with Sunshine* AAAAAAAAH! Sunshine! *runs in circles again* (Best Chowder line ever XD) (Sunshine: IKR?! XD) Ravioli: *watches the chaos, debating whether or not she should try to stop it* (Nalyd: Hm... Sunshine is definitely pepperspraying Nalyd in TWE now, then herself. XD) (CONF) Kathie: Ravioli is so outta here. Angela: *is laughing histeraclly at the team's epic failures* *holds up a wipeboard* Ravioli or Kathie, whatever the group decides. Kathie: Angela, Sam, we need to talk... Now. Please. *drags them both away* The other 4 people on the team are united to take me down! We need to form an alliance! Angela: *is pulled out of confessional by Kathie* Kathie: So, you two in?? Angela: *in confessional* *holds up board, it reads "Strategistcally, it's a good move. But then the other four go for me next. Or Sam. But then that leaves me. What to do?". Sunshine: *runs by* MY EYES BE ON FIRES! *rolls, stops, and does the Duncan* (Fail XD) Kathie: Leave that to me... *helps Sunshine up* Hey, Sunshine, you know what would be reeeeally fun? Sunshine: Stalking Duncan... :D That, and being able to see again... that pepper spray kinda blinded me... is that you, Ravi? (More fail XD) Kathie: No... Voting off Ravioli. Doesn't that sound fun? Sunshine: But voting off people means losing, and losing isn't fun... wait, is that you, BFF? Your voice sounds more feminine than usual... Kathie: Well, yeah, we might lose but if we lose lets vote off Ravioli,okay? Team Eight Chat (5) Webly: (CONF) Oh come on! Again with the default? At least with Masterpiece gone, more people will volunteer. Frosti: We need to win it! Inola: *Groans and puts her head in her hands* "If we lose next time...I'm probably going to snap'.'.."''' Webly: At least we all know who's going next! *glances at Isabella* Inola: *Also glares in Isabella's direction* "You got that right..." Frosti: I couldn't agree more. Isabella: No need to worry about me, because I want to quit. Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (5) Kim: Yayz! We didn't lose! (CONF) We didn't really win either... Porthus: "A victory is a victory, no matter what size it is." Kim: Even though I didn't understand a word of that odd sentence, I think you were also thinking we should play pin the tail on the Porthus! Joe: I have a splitting headache right now! Porthus: *Backs away slightly* "I suppose that's ''one way to look at it." Kim: (CONF) Porthus is like really dumb! Why would he want to do pin the tail on him? I just washed myself for the first time in a year and he wants to do it on himself. Fluffy: (in conf with Kim) we should totally form an alliance! Fanny: *is in Kim's confessional with Fluffy* Wait your turn! *shoves Fluffy out* So Kim, together we can take Porthus off the charts and then Fluffy and Joe will be easy to get rid of after that. Porthus: *Walks in at that moment* "What is this treachery?" Fifth Vote (Team Girls) Chris: Every team will vote somebody off. Kathie: *votes for Ravioli* Now he's mine. Nalyd: *votes for Sunshine* This is for pepper spraying me... Again. (XD) Manic: I can't vote sunshine! D: *votes for Nalyd in secret* Angela: *votes for Ravioli* Ravioli: *votes Kathie* Get your stalker mitts off my pathetic excuse for a man. (XD) Sunshine: *votes Kathie* Ravi said she'd burn all my Duncan dolls if I didn't vote for her D: Chris: Will Sam break the tie between Kathie and Ravioli, or vote for Nalyd and create an even bigger tie?! Nalyd: *holds Ravioli's hand nervously* Ravioli: *glares at Nalyd* Quit giving me that look of concern. If you'd just voted Kathie like I told you to, there wouldn't be a tie. Nalyd: Sunshine sprayed me with pepper spray! Have you ever been sprayed with pepper spray? *remembers when he accidentally sprayed her with pepper spray* Nevermind. I'm sorry, Ravi. Don't worry, Sam won't vote you out. Ravioli: Would you bet your life on that? Nalyd: Are you going to kill me if I'm wrong? (XD) Ravioli: Of course not! ...I'll just maim you a little. (XD) Nalyd: Well, I don't think I'd bet my life on it... I'm sorry, Ravi. Ravioli: *under breath* That's what I thought... Nalyd: I think I know what'll make you feel better... *takes off hoodie, flexes* OW MY SPINE. *puts hoodie on, sits back down* Seriously though, is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Ravioli: *grabs him by the hoodie, says in low serious voice* How about this: I'' get to pick who we vote off next time. Nalyd: *nods quickly, terrified that she'll kill him* (XD) Ravioli: *releases hoodie* Good Renrut... I've trained you well. *tosses him a treat* (XD) Nalyd: *eats treat* Yummy :D (Sunshine: And this is probably why they really stay together... XD) (Nalyd: They stay together because nobody else wants them XD) (Sunshine: LOL XD) Kathie: Come on, Sam, vote Ravi off! Then you me and Angela will be in control! Angela: *facepalms* Ravioli: Don't listen to her, Sam! She thinks being in control means owning all of Nalyd's left socks! (XD) Kathie: No, being in control means voting off Ravioli who won't share her boyfriend and its not fair cause Nalyd is the only guy who's ever been nice to me! *breaks down crying* Nalyd: *whispers to Ravioli* Why did you make Kathie cry? (XD) Manic: Can we have a tiebreaker? (Sunshine: Sam still needs to vote.) Ravioli: *gives Nalyd her "shut up or I'll feed you to the sharks" glare, glances back at Kathie* I'm sure you wouldn't want to share him if you were in my place! Kathie: *crying* But he's the only guy I know who's nice to me and everyone else thinks I'm weird and and and... *continues crying* Nalyd: *whispers to Ravi* For the record, I was never that nice to her... (XD) Ravioli: *silently debates whether or not it would be worth it to inform Kathie that Nalyd never liked her* *under breath* ...man, this game was a lot more fun when I had fewer morals... (XD) Kathie: *continues crying* Nalyd: Would it be so bad if I was nice to her tonight? I mean, she's going home anyway... Ravioli: It's not over yet, and I'm not sure I trust Sam. Let's wait and see if she really is going home first... Kathie: *is clinging to Nalyd's leg, crying* (CONF) Nalyd: Ravi doesn't know what it's like to have a biggest fan... Kathie worships me. It's creepy, and flattering... but mostly creepy. She stole all my toothbrushes, socks, and my emergency hoodie! (Sunshine: *all of a sudden really wants to make a creepy Ravioli fanboy named... Richard XD*) (Nalyd: Please do it. XD) (Sunshine: LOL, I'll totally make him for next season... XDD) (Nalyd: That will be epic. Him and Kathie could end up together. XD) (Sunshine: IKR? It'd be so awkward and hilarious at the same time. XDD) (Nalyd: In TWHS, Nalyd and Ravi should have biggest fans. XD) (Sunshine: LOL, yeah! Whenever they walk to the high school, middle-school aged Kathie and Richard hide in the bushes and take pictures of them XD) (Nalyd: That would be epic! XD Kathie: OMG, Nalyd's wearing his hoodie today :D) (Sunshine: LOL... I'm drawing Richard right now, he has pixie wings he made out of cardboard XD) (Nalyd: I should draw Kathie. Maybe Kathie and Richard are dating, but both secretly love Nalyd and Ravi. XD) (Sunshine: Or, knowing them, not-so-secretly. XD *wonders how long we're going to wait for Sam*) (Nalyd: Well, sounds epic XD) Manic: I quit. I don't really like this place, it scares me. :( Btw, Sunshine, my name's Manic. Chris: Alright, bye Manic! Nalyd: Later. Thanks dude. Kathie: Noooo! Sunshine: NOOO BEST FRIEND!!! *long pause* You're name's Manic? o.o Fifth Vote (Team Eight) Chris: Every team will vote somebody off. Frosti: Isabella Inola: *Shrugs* "Isabella's ''gone..." Webly: Isabella's pretty much usually a weak link and it's time for her to leave the competition. Tyrant: I vote Isabella! Chris: Isabella, time to go! Frosti: Yeah! Frosti: Can we intermingle within teams? Chris: No. Fifth Vote (Team Nalyd is Really Pale) Chris: Every team will vote somebody off. Fluffy: *votes for Fanny* Fanny: *votes for Fluffy* Kim: *votes for Porthus* The guy is super dumb and Fanny said he was going. Porthus: "This doesn't feel quite right. Fanny must go, but why do I feel so ill at ease?" (Ult: "Fanny, I'm not sure you can change votes...but I'll play along anyway.") Porthus: *Glances at Kim and Fanny* "What words escape your mouths? My condemnation to your safety? Must I fall to ruin while you both still stand?" Chris: No vote changing! Everyone change back to what your vote was. Fanny: :(. Looking at the person who voted for me. Joe: I vote Porthus! Tie-Breaker Challenge Five (Team Nalyd is Really Pale) Chris: Porthus and Fanny, you two will climb atop two pedestals and try to knock the other off. Last man standing wins! Godplay and you're automatically out. *hands them both giant ear cleaners to knock the other off with* Porthus: "I'm sorry, Fanny. But it is the way of battle to have only one victor. And that victor will be me!" *Thrusts the ear cleaner forward at Fanny's face* Fanny: Hey, I need to stay here longer! *jabs it in his stomach* Take that! Fluffy: Go Porthu- I mean, go fan- I mean Porth- no, fan- Porth, fan, porth, fan, ugh! Porthus: "Nice attempt, worthy opponent. But you'll have to try harder than that." *Swiftly smacks him across the face with his giant weapon* Fanny: *stumbles backward* You're gonna get it. *whacks him in the face, leaving a huge mark* Porthus: *Reels backwards as well* "I wouldn't have thought you capable of such ferocity..." *Swipes at his opponent's legs* Fanny: *jumps over the weapon, accidentally landing on it, bending it* I knew Q-Tips were easilly breakable! Porthus: *Stares in shock at the weapon, and then discards it* "I don't need a weapon to defeat you." *Charges at Fanny* Fluffy: You two have to stop it! One of you give up! Porthus: *In midcharge* "I would if I could, Milady, but honor demands we fight to the end." Fanny: Wo! *begans to run the opposite direction, realizing he can't go anywhere else* Porthus: "I'm sorry..." *Hits Fanny, causing his opponent to lose his balance near the edge* Fanny: Curse you! *is falling* Anyone gonna save me? No? *hasn't fallen yet* Chris: Alright, assuming from the "*is falling*" Fanny has lost! Congratulations Porthus. Fanny, time to go. Porthus: *Claps Fanny on the shoulder* "You were a worthy, if misguided, opponent. I'm sorry it had to come to this." Fanny: You jerk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*fades out and hits a boulder* I'm suing! Day Six Chat Team Girls Chat (6) (CONF) Nalyd: I hope there's a team switch soon. (Conf.) Sunshine: Now that... um... that guy (fail XD) is gone, I need a new BFF... who to pick...? *ponders* Ravioli: *glares at Kathie from across camp* Kathie: *glares at Ravioli* Can I help you? Nalyd: Hey Sunshine... Sorry about Manic. *pause* Sorry about your BFF. (CONF) Nalyd: ManicXSunshine forever! (XD) Ravioli: *still glaring at Kathie* Why yes, you can help all of us. You can vote yourself off. Sunshine: I miss him so much!!! I'll never be truly happy again... nev- ooh, something shiny! *is distracted forever XD* Kathie: Gosh, you so oversensitive. *smirks* You really think I like Renrut? *laughs* Nalyd: Well, Sunshine, if you need me, I'm here for you. Unless I'm in the confessional, then leave me alone. (XD) Ravioli: *raises eyebrow in confusion* ...I'm sorry, what? Sunshine: Aww, but you have orange juice and funny mugs in the confessional D: (XD) Nalyd: Sunshine, I've always thought of us as friends... Best friends actually... Would you like a mug? *holds up "Nalyd's Best Friend" mug* Kathie: I'm totally faking liking him. I mean, really, look at him! I'm totally playing him! (Dun dun dun! XD) Ravioli: *really desperately tries to play it cool* So, for the past few seasons, you've been raving over him and stealing his stuff and trying to climb in our window a few times during the off season (XD) just in an attempt to play him? I find that hard to believe. Sunshine: OMGGG :DD *takes mug, grabs Nalyd's hand and screams to entire camp* LOOK GUYS, NALYD AND I ARE BFFS! :DDD *to camera* Sorry, eliminated BFF... hope we're still cool. Peace, bro. (Nalyd: Sunshine, you're pure win. I just laughed in real life. XD) Kathie: Believe what you want. But you'll know I'm telling the truth when your boyfriend is the next to go. Nalyd: Hey... Sunshine... Could you use your inside voice? Please? (XD) (Sunshine: I like being pure win! XD Thanks Renny!) Ravioli: Oh, I beg to differ. I'm going to eliminate you so fast, your hoodie will spin. Sunshine: *gives Nalyd really confused look* My what? Pshh, you're so silly, Renny. Nalyd: Hey team, wanna go swimming? :D Kathie: *glares at Ravioli* Sure, Renny. Nalyd: *changes into bathing suit, goes to lake* :D Kathie: *changes into bikini, follows Nalyd* You look buff in that bathing suit. Nalyd: Thanks. *is horribly pale* (XD) Kathie: Nalyd, do a cannonball! Nalyd: *goes to top of cliff, does a cannonball* Awesome :D Angela: *is sitting next to Kathie* Kathie: Don't worry, Angela, we've got this game. Angela: *is looking at her, concerned, but manages a half-smile* Ravioli: *magically shows up in bikini* Hey Nalyd, show me your awesome ten pack! (Ravi's being nice? o.O) Sunshine: *jumps into lake with floatie* I has a floatieee :D Nalyd: *is shocked by Ravioli's enthusiasm* Um... okay... *flexes, doesn't hurt his spine XD* Wanna see my do a dive off the cliff? Ravioli: Totally. (Conf.) Ravioli: When I was watching Nalyd show off for Kathie at the lake, I finally figured out why he tolarates her: she actually supports him. Something that's against my personal beliefs, by the way. (XD) But still, I need to keep Nalyd in my corner, so to speak, so we can eliminate Lady Hoodie. Hence, this painful, painful kindness... *shudders* Nalyd: *climbs to top of cliff, dives head first* ... This was a bad idea! (CONF) Nalyd: Ravi's being so nice lately.. I'm confused... and excited! But mostly confused. Ravioli: You can do it, Nalyd! (Conf.) Ravioli: *facepalm* He's gonna die. Nalyd: *SPLASH* o.o *resurfaces next to Sunshine* That was awesome! :D (CONF) Nalyd: I'm alive. :D Sunshine: WIN! :D Ravioli: That was epic, Nalyd!!! (Conf.) Ravioli: I just threw up in my mouth a little. (XD) Kathie: *glares at Ravioli suspiciously* What are you doing, Ravi? Nalyd: Hey, Sunshine. Wanna jump off the cliff with meh? :D (CONF) Nalyd: I'm definitely faking being nice. I need Sunshine on my side to keep control of the team. All I gotta do is do some capital D smiles and she's under my control. (XD) Sunshine: Yeah! :D *starts climbing up cliff with her floatie* Ravioli: I don't know what you mean. *loudly, trying to make Nalyd hear* I'm just doing my best to support my totally amazing boyfriend, who is quite possibly the most epic person ever to walk the earth. Nalyd: Thanks Ravi! :D *reaches top of cliff* You ready for this? Kathie: You've never been this nice to Nalyd before. I'd know, I've spied on you during at least ten of your dates! Sunshine: *has already jumped* WHEEEEE! XD Ravioli: Well, maybe I'm just in a good mood. *loudly* That, or just blinded by how handsome he is. (Conf.) Ravioli: It's really hard to say all this without gagging. (XD) Nalyd: *jumps, hit side of cliff like Ezekiel* Ouch, eh! *floats back to surface* Where am I? Kathie: *eyes Ravioli suspiciously* You're up to something... Ravioli: *ignores, jumps into lake and swims to Nalyd* Nalyd, speak to me! Are you okay?! Nalyd: Who are you? o_O Ravioli: *lightbulb* I'm Ravioli, your girlfriend who lo- *gags a little* ... enjoys your company very much. (XD) And she's *gestures to Kathie* an asylum escapee that has it out for you. You have to avoid her at all costs, and we need to eliminate her at the next possible opportunity. Understand? Sunshine: *finally lands in lake* SPLASH! :D Nalyd: I'm dating you? ... Cool. :D *sees Kathie* She doesn't look crazy... Ravioli: She doesn't, I'll admit that. But she's pretending to be an obsessed fangirl, when really she's just obsessed with eliminating you. I'm the only one you can really trust here. *glances at Sunshine* And possibly my sister, but I'd be wary of trusting her... she's unstable at times. Sunshine: SQUIRREL! XD Ravioli: I rest my case. Just stick with me, and you and I can be the final two... if we get rid of her *gestures towards Kathie again*, that is. Do you trust me, *with slight grimace, forces out* sweetie? (Conf.) Ravioli: *gag* (XD) Nalyd: Hm... well, okay. I trust you. Should we hug now or something? (XD) Ravioli: ...eh, why not. *gives hug* (*awaits "awww" from studio audience XD*) Studio Audience: Awwww! Nalyd: *screams and jumps on Ravioli's head* What the heck was that?! (XD) *gets down* Wanna go back to camp? Ravioli: Sure... *holds hands with Nalyd and starts walking back to camp, drags Sunshine along in her floaty with her free hand* Kathie: *follows* Nalyd: *goes into guys cabin, changes back into normal clothes, goes outside cabin* Kathie: *is crying* Nalyd: Whats wrong crazy girl? Kathie: Ravioli is lying to you. She's not your girlfriend, I am! And she's trying to steal you from me! Nalyd: *gasps* Angela: *is just floating, watching everyone* Ravioli: *walks out of girl's cabin after changing, sees Nalyd and Kathie, hides behind tree and eavesdrops* Nalyd: So let me get this straight, you're my girlfriend and Ravioli is trying to steal me from you? Kathie: Exactly. Nalyd: Wow, she looked so sane... Can you help me vote her out? Kathie: Sure thing, sweetie. *holds Nalyd's hand and walks away* (Dun dun dun XD) Ravioli: *glares at Kathie, runs back into cabin, runs back out after a minute and follows them* Sunshine: *randomly floats by* OMG THE SUSPENSE! (XD) Ravioli: *catches up with Nalyd and Kathie, "accidentally" bumps into Nalyd and slips something into the pocket of his hoodie* Oh, sorry Nalyd! I was just heading to the mess hall. Would you two care to come with me? Nalyd: Uhh... Okay. Kathie: Fine. Nalyd: *goes to mess hall, while Kathie isn't looking he pulls the note out of his pocket and reads it* Ravioli's Note: Remember, I'm the only one you can really trust here. *on opposite side, is the picture of Nalyd, Ravioli, Sunshine, Sunny D, Amy, Elmo, Nanny Renrut, and the pizza guy from camp 5* Nalyd: *looks at picture, looks at pizza guy* I want pizza.... *looks at Ravioli, back at picture, thinks* Sunshine: *randomly there* *noms ravioli* ^^ Team Eight Chat (6) Inola: (Confessional) "Why are we so terrible...?" Webly: (CONF) Although we have a wack job of a team, I have a very powerful, unstoppable aliance. :D Frosti: (CONF) I really hope I make it to the merge. Its a whole new game then. Plus, a team switch would be a little helpful. Inola: *Passing by at that moment* "We'll be completely destroyed by that time...why even hope for it?" Webly: I personally think we NEED a team switch because who am I kidding like everyone here is a pain in the neck. Derek: I hope we win this time. I am sure if we lose I can be a potential vote for someone... Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (6) Porthus: *Glances around* "Half of the team has been vanquished." Kim: I know! I didn't like half the people that are gone anyways. Porthus: *Sighs* "It makes one wonder how long until their day of reckoning comes." Joe: Whose their? Kim: BANANA! Porthus: (Confessional) "I do not feel very confident. Besting Fanny in that duel is the only reason I'm still here. It's...chilling." Challenge Six Chris: We need four people from each team. All of Team Pale is competing. Nalyd: I'll go. Kathie: me too. Derek: I'll compete! ^_^ Sam: I guess it's worth a shot, I'm in! Ravioli: Me too. Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Ravioli | Team Eight - Derek |Team Pale - Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus (Sunshine: *hopes Team Eight doesn't fail by default again... it's been days since we've had a real challenge... XD*) Chris: *glares at Team Eight* (Wanna play at the campsite while we wait? XD Kathie made a shocking accusation :o) Inola: "I'll go for my fail team..." *Shakes her head despairingly* Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Ravioli | Team Eight - Derek, Inola | Team Pale - Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Inola: *Glances at her teammates* "I swear that if we lose today...I can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do..." Derek: Come on, guys! Pick up the pace. If we lose again this is gonna hurt our number chances of winning a challenge. :( Webly: I volunteer! Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Ravioli | Team Eight - Derek, Inola, Webly | Team Pale - Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Chris: Tyrant? Other person? Inola: *Looks determinedly at Chris* "We can compete without the others! Just watch..." Tyrant: I'll do it. Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Ravioli | Team Eight - Derek, Inola, Webly, Tyrant | Team Pale - Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Chris: *gives Kathie, Ravioli, Derek, Inola, Kim, and Porthus paint ball guns* You are the hunters. *Gives Nalyd, Sam, Webly, Tyrant, Fluffy and Joe deer costumes* You are deer. Shoot the deer of the other team. Go! Nalyd: *runs away* Kathie: *runs after Tyrant, firing paintballs* Derek: *runs after Nalyd* Sam: *runs into a bush and hides* Porthus: "Curse this infernal contraption." *Inexpertly levels the gun at Webly* Nalyd: Derek, don't shoot me! *stops running* Go after Team Pale, if we beat them a few more times they'll be gone! Inola: *Fires a shot at Fluffy, smirking all the while* Ravioli: *sees Derek chasing after Nalyd, shoots at Derek to distract him, then runs after Webly* Porthus: *Stares at the paint ball heading for Fluffy* "Flee, Milady! You must flee!" Derek: *dodges* *shoots at Nalyd* Nalyd: Aaah! *ducks, runs* Come on, Derek, be reasonable! Inola: *Turns and fires rapidly at Joe* Ravioli: *finds Webly, hides in a nearby bush, and shoots at him* Derek: Your team is the biggest threat, Sorry. *aims at Ravioli* *fires* Nalyd: *runs while Derek is shooting Ravi* Kathie: *also shoots at Joe* Good shooting, Inola. Porthus: *Sighs, and levels his gun at the hiding Sam* "I am useless in this form of combat..." *Fires* Inola: *Stares at Kathie for a moment* "Thanks..." Derek: *runs after Nalyd* Time to get what you deserve since this season! >.> *aims at Nalyd's leg* *fires* Fluffy: *dodges the paintball, throws down smoke pellets and disappears* Ravioli: Leave my deer-man alone! *fires repeatedly at Derek* Porthus: *Sighs in relief at Fluffy's safe departure* Derek: *hides behind a tree before getting hit by Ravioli* Nalyd: *is shot* Kathie: *shoots at Tyrant* Inola: *Fires a few shots at Ravioli's back* Fluffy: *runs in front of kathie* Get me girl with no life! >:D *bolts away* Kathie: *runs after Fluffy, firing* Chris: Shoot the deer... Not hunters. Inola: *Shrugs* "Couldn't help it..." Ravioli: *glares at Inola, but decides not to shoot her* *runs after Joe, shooting at him in mid-chase* Porthus: *Watches Fluffy depart yet again* "Run, Milady!" Fluffy: *leads Kathie in front of Porthus* shoot! Porthus: *Shakes his head mournfully* "I cannot, for the rules clearly state we must not shoot hunters." *Blocks Kathie's path* "Flee, now!" Derek: *fires three paintballs at Fluffy* Ravioli: *is lead to Fluffy, aids Kathie and Derek in shooting her down* (G2G, please don't kill me too badly while I'm gone XD) Fluffy: *barely dodges all three* I've ran three hundred miles away from the RCMP. I think I can handle a little kid firing fifty cent paintballs at me! xD Porthus: *Fires warning shots* "This is the best distraction I have at my disposal." Derek: *repeatedly fires paintballs at Fluffy* DIE! Porthus: *Decides to stand in front of Fluffy* "Milady, your bodyguard is here." *Winces as he is hit by shots* Derek: *trips Porthus* *aims at Fluffy* *fires the last paintball* Kathie: *shoots at Tyrant* Chris: Fluffy is out for godplay. Porthus: *Staring at nothing, as if he can't believe all his efforts were for nothing* "It...can't be..." Joe: *shoots people on other team, but occasionally misses* DANG IT!!! (Ult: Koops, as much as I would like the extra firepower, Joe is a deer, not a hunter.) Sam: *fires at Webly* *sneaks behind Joe* *shoots from behind* Joe: Can you losers stop shooting me? What did I do?! (Ult: TDA ROCKS, Sam is also a deer, not a hunter.) (TDA ROCKS: Whoops. xD) Tyrant: I'm out and I simply don't care. Joe: *runs to go hide somewhere* Derek: No ammo! *grabs Ravioli's gun* *shoots at Webly* Kathie: *shoots at Webly* Chris: if you get shot at a lot and dont reply you're out. Joe: I'm safe here. Sam: OMG. I'm going to get this done with I quit from the challenge! ^_^ Derek: *finds Joe* *fires multiple paintballs at him* Chris: Team Girls loses! (Red: I was at dinner! D:) (Webly: XD, everyone was shooting at me. I was outside.) Sixth Vote (Team Girls) Kathie: *votes Sam* Way to throw the challenge Nalyd: *hesitates to vote* Sam: *votes Ravioli off* She became too much of a Nalyd stalker. At least I helped our team. Angela: *votes for Ravioli* *holds up sign that says 'A Stupid Vote, but May Make A Difference'. Nalyd: *nervously holds the pencil, preparing to write his vote* Ravioli: *votes Kathie* The minute you leave, my life becomes normal again... as normal as my life can be, that is. Sunshine: *votes Kathie* Ravi made me D: Nalyd: *looks between Ravi and Kathie, looks at picture of his family, looks at Chris glaring at him... votes for Kathie* Sorry. Chris: Kathie! It's time to go! Kathie: WHAT?! Nalyd: *holding a pair of socks* You can consider this a parting gift. Kathie: *kicks Nalyd in the groin, goes on boat of losers* Nalyd: *collapses* ... Why? (XD) Day Seven Chat Team Girls Chat (7) Nalyd: Morning, everyone. Ravioli: *walks out of girls' cabin, walks over to Nalyd, gives hug* Sunshine: AWWWW :D Ravioli: *glares at her* Sunshine: ...I'm ruining the moment, aren't I? (XD) Nalyd: *hugs Ravi* Why are you hugging me? o_O (CONF) Nalyd: I got my memory back when Ravi showed me that picture. I'm a little scared of her. (XD) Ravioli: Because you voted out the thing. *ends hug* And now I can stop with all this rediculous affection. (XD, back to normal) Nalyd: You don't have to... *sees the death glare* Never mind, no more hugs. *inches away* (XD) Sunshine: Yep, everything's back to normal! Ravioli: Things with us are never normal. Sunshine: Yeah, but things are back to normal by our standards. :D Angela: *walks to Ravioli, holding a sign that says 'Can I be in your alliance?'* Team Eight Chat (7) Inola: *Gets up and stretches nimbly* "Well, we actually won. Maybe we aren't as dead as I thought..." Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (7) Porthus: *Glances toward his teammates* "Another victory! I feel good fortune in the air today." Fluffy: :D Porthus: *Smiles at Fluffy* "I'm glad you feel the same, Milady."